


Please Play with Me, Scrub

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Osu! Player AU Oneshots/Prompts [1]
Category: Osu! (Video Game), Togainu no Chi
Genre: Akira and Keisuke are weirdos, But whatever, Crack, Gen, Humor, IRL player mentioned, Igura is a forum game basically, Osu! Player AU, Probably ooc, Rin is a determined man, Shiki is a shut-in nerd, crossover?, good amount of sass and language, lost my shit laughing creating some of these character username tbh, multiplayer shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut-in!Shiki is a high-ranking osu! player on a pp farming spree but the one thing keeping him from that is Rin, who insists they play each other in multi-player mode, and his annoying methods. It escalates quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Play with Me, Scrub

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first installment of the osu! player AU series of one-shots/crack fics. I've had this idea in my head for months and didn't know how I was gonna write it until now. Just so you know, it's completely crack. Just like the fandom of this circle-clicking game madness. If you're not familiar with osu!, this series will probably make no sense. Just Google it or maybe my glossary below will help. Otherwise, enjoy what my brain comes up with at 3AM.  
> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr at roseus-jaeger.tumblr.com
> 
> I laughed creating the usernames for a few of the characters. Hopefully it's obvious who's who. The ones I knew wouldn't be obvious are labeled with the names. One obvious one is labeled just because. I don't know anymore. I tried.  
> Any usernames the characters use are made-up and any IRL players with the same username are purely coincidental unless I say otherwise.
> 
> Users mentioned that are IRL in this fic: “pishifat”
> 
> Glossary of Terms used in this fic in case it's needed:
> 
> osu!: An internet-based rhythm-click game.  
> NEET: Acronym for “Not in Education, Employment or Training”. This is a term often used with people who are shut-ins.  
> PP Farming: The act of playing maps within or above your skill level and rank in order to grind levels and increase your number of “Performance Points” to increase your ranking. Players will activate “mods” in order to make a beatmap/level/song harder and increase the amount of PP earned.  
> DT: “Double Time” is the meaning. It's a mod on the game that increases the difficulty of a beatmap/level by making the song play, and the notes arrive, twice as fast. It's the most common mod used for PP farming.  
> “Firetruck”: You're not really allowed to used foul language in game chat, so a lot of people use this phrase in place of “fuck”. Saying it in itself in osu! is it's own meme.

As everyday starts, Shiki wakes up from a fantastic eleven to twelve hour sleep in his comfortable, warm bed. If it's a week day, he actually sleeps longer. Today happens to be a week day and nothing could possibly ruin it... or so he thought when he looks around to see Rin by his door, staring at him. He glares back at him for a moment before rolling onto his stomach and putting a pillow over his head. He already knows what Rin wants to ask him.  
He commands, muffled by the pillow, “Get out of my room, brat.”  
Rin snorts and gets closer to him, grabbing him by the ankles and pulling him, “Get out of bed, ya' lazy ass. I want to play osu! with you.”  
Shiki grabs the headboard to keep from being pulled out of bed, “No, I said get the fuck out of my room.”  
“You're always in here, you NEET bastard. You can at least play with me now you're awake!”  
He groans, kicking him to make him let go. Rin yelps a bit and jumps back, “Ow, you fucker!”  
Being forced to sit up and face his half-brother, he growls before starting to throw pillows at him, “GET OUT.”  
Rin catches one and throws it back. Shiki is forced to stand and chases him out of his room before slamming the door... once it's closed, he sighs and lightly hits his forehead against the door.  
“Stupid brat...” He's up and about now, so no use going back to sleep.  
He goes to get his laptop from under the bed and set it up to play some osu! by connecting his tablet and making sure the tablet pen is working. Hopefully his rival, another player with the username “-Nano-”, is online.  
\---...---

For some background, after barely graduating high school and quitting college half-way through his third year, Shiki decided that living as a functioning member of society was too much work. He never really fit it from the beginning because of his odd red eye color and social awkwardness. During high school is when he started playing video games. He practiced every night for hours into the night, sleepy for the next day of classes. He'd play with his middle-school aged at the time brother, Rin, to have someone to practice new techniques and hone his finger dexterity. In fact, he got so good that he even won local gaming tournaments.  
It also served as an outlet for feeling so ignored and left out. When he played game, he felt like he could break free from his life. When he played games under his username, “Il-Re”, he truly experiences the feeling of what it's like to be as his name translates to. To be a king. To feel like a complete boss.  
He started out with first person shooter games and it gradually progress into him hating them. It wasn't until a chance event that he started playing rhythm games. He was browsing through Twitch when he found osu! and picked the stream with the most viewers. It was apparently the highest amount of viewers because the streamer named Akira, username “Lost”, was dared by his friends to try playing osu! while he was drunk for a few hours. After a couple hours of watching that and being amused, Shiki took an interest in the game and started playing it.  
It only took him a week to get addicted and somehow after two months he had become a prodigy at the game because of having fast reflexes and uncanny ability to feel the beat of songs. Well, the fact he played the game almost all day, every day was another large factor in it, too.  
Now after a couple years, he's among the top 10 players in the world and only strives to get better so he can beat “-Nano-”. The whole reason they even became rivals was because of some beef between them in the forums over whose waifu was better.  
Neither of them won the argument, even after a match between them in multi-player because they somehow managed to get the same exact score and both 100% complete the beatmap. They still throw shade at each other occasionally in chat and in the forums but that's when they're both on at the same time. Different time zones clock block them often from being able to play multi-player or even see each other online.  
It also seemed every time Shiki changed his sleep schedule so he can be on at the same time, Nano changes his sleep schedule to avoid him. If today is any different, Shiki hopes he's awake at a time that Nano is on.  
He opens up the game. After a yawn, he checks his messages and sees searches his friends' list for online friends. So far, “Lost”, “coveralls4days”(Keisuke) and “MaskK1ngTrash” are on.  
He gets a message from “MaskK1ngTrash” simply asking: “You up for multi? I got a game set up with everyone but no has the right hand of cards to challenge you 1v1, yet.”  
He writes back and the exchange follows as such:

“Il-Re”: Sure, as long Rin is not playing with us. Have u seen Nano?

“MaskK1ngTrash”: Alright, and I have not seen Nano. Sorry m8.

“Il-Re”: Firetruck.

“MaskK1ngTrash”: Yeah, it sucks. He hasn't been on in days.

“Il-Re”: Rin keeps pestering me to play him. He tried to drag me out of bed today. Literally, he tried to drag me.

“MaskK1ngTrash”: O_O whoa. Well, he's been winning a lot of matches in my Igura games, so he might have a hand of cards good enough to challenge you.

Igura is basically a game that was originally started in the forums where MaskK1ng will give everyone a signature badge that shows what card suits you have on you and such. It's very similar to poker. Igura matches are moderated by “MaskK1ngTrash”(Arbitro), “Sunrunner” (Gunji), “kiwichan07” (Kiriwar) and “KaoSin” (Kau).

“Il-Re”: UGH. I doubt it. Rin has terrible cursor aim. Last time I spectated him, he could barely get through 4 star maps.

“MaskK1ngTrash”: Throwing shade at your little bro, huh? But seriously, you up for multi or not?”  
“Il-Re”: Yeah, I am. Send me the invite, trash master.

Soon after that, he's sent the game invite. When he joins, he's pleased by the map choice that MaskK1ng made. “circles!” by nekodex, DT activated and on the Insane difficulty. It's not necessarily because he likes the song why he like the map choice. It's just because he's a self-proclaimed slut for any maps by “pishifat”. Shiki really likes their mapping style and the challenge it provides.  
In the chat, “Lost” and “coveralls” are bantering as other players are waiting for the beatmap to load or whatnot. “KaoSin” is present to play but isn't very chatty.

“Lost”: So the 'king' has arrived, huh?

“coveralls4days”: It seems so, m8. Is his highness in a good mood today?

“Il-Re”: I'm okay. Could be better if 'PlaidPhotograph' hadn't literally dragged me out of bed earlier.

“coveralls4days”: Lol, Rip.

“Lost”: RIP in pepperoni

A spam of Lost's comment is spread through out the chat, prompting MaskK1ng to comment.

“MaskK1ngTrash”: Keep chat civil this time and less spammy. I don't want anyone to get silenced again for stupid stuff.

“Il-Re”: Upvoted.

“coveralls4days”: Downvoted because idgaf if I'm silenced.

“Lost”: Someone please silence me, this game has consumed my life.

“Lost”: STOP THE CIRCLE-CLICKING INSANITY.

“coveralls4days”: Click the circles to the beat, bruh.

“Lost”: I am almost literally screaming. 

“Il-Re”: You better stop screaming if you're gonna play osu!, my friend

“Lost”: Good point

“coveralls4days”: So, PlaidPhoto was up to his usual antics?

“Il-Re”: Yeah, I guess he's feeling his oats more than usual lately. As long as he doesn't bother me any further, we should be fine.

“Il-Re”: Seriously, he's being a pain. Especially if I want to get any PP farming or streaming done today.

“coveralls4days”: RIP your day.

“Il-Re”: Yeah, no kidding.

The beatmap loads for everyone and everyone is ready now. “MaskK1ng” makes sure everyone's ready and then starts the game. Everything goes as he expected. He's leading because he managed to hold a combo during the the first stream of notes. He kinda notices that “coveralls” is barely hanging in there with a lot of misses and “Lost” is keeping up accuracy-wise but experienced a slider-break and lost his combo after the first stream. “MaskK1ng” failed about half-way because he must have lagged or the fact he's approach rate challenged might have caught up to him. “KaoSin” is just behind “Lost” because his cursor aim isn't the best. He's holding a decent combo though and could beat “Lost”.  
It's a pretty short beatmap, so soon the ending score is with Shiki in first place, “Lost” in second and “KaoSin” in third. The others failed the map halfway. The chat is lively with bursts of good game and cheering for their favorite player in spectator chat. Shiki is about to lean back in his chair when he feels like he's being watched in his room.  
A second later, he feels a literal cold, wet chill down his spine because he didn't hear Rin sneaking up behind him with ice cubes to put down his shirt. He shrieks from the cold and falls trying to jump out of his chair. Rin laughs and runs out of the room before he can regain himself and give chase.  
“You piece of shit! That's cold!” Shiki shouts after him, in surprise and anger. He stands, working his shirt around desperately to get the ice out of his shirt. When the ice falls out, he sighs in relief before then getting pissed again and having to type into the chat, “BRB, PLAID JUST PUT ICE DOWN MY SHIRT. THIS SUUUCKS.”  
After he runs after Rin, who is enjoying this way too much, it's about a minute later that “-Nano-” logs in and messages “MaskK1ng”.

“-Nano-”: Hey, I'm guessing my favorite scrub is AFK?

“MaskK1ngTrash”: Lol yeah. Plaid is playing pranks on him.

“-Nano-”: Well firetruck. On another note, I'm thinking about quitting this game and just gonna stick around to beatmap.

“MaskK1ngTrash”: Wait, why?

“-Nano-”: I got a job and can't really play anymore. I'm too tired. I was kinda hoping Il Re would be on so I could play a match before I graveyard myself to a life of beatmapping and modding.

“-Nano-”: Btw, I g2g.

“MaskK1ngTrash”: I'll let him and Igura know the news.

“-Nano-”: Thanks.

-...-

Shiki found out when he returned to his computer about Nano and almost started screaming. This means war because Rin ruined his chance of playing Nano and is just being a pest in general. He knows what he has to do. If he has to play his brother, he's gonna procrastinate it until he can't tolerate his brother's shenanigans anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. These two will play each other in the next chapter.


End file.
